Merci
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: Tails a toujours voulu dire une chose à Sonic... Un one-shot sur l'amitié entre Sonic et Tails


C'est une belle journée ensoleillée qui commence à Mobius. Tout le monde en profite pour aller dehors et s'amuser.

Sonic se repose tranquillement sous un arbre. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il a bousillé l'armée de robots de Robotnik à lui tout seul. _C'était très drôle de voir la tête d'œuf péter les plombs_ , pensa le hérisson, souriant à cette pensée.

Le temps s'écoule lentement, mais Sonic profite de ce repos aussi profitable que rare. Depuis combien de temps il ne s'est pas reposé comme ça ? Sûrement longtemps. Sonic se relaxe, et en profite pour faire une sieste.

Soudain, quelqu'un vient à lui. Il s'approche du hérisson bleu, et lui secoue doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

« Sonic… Sonic ! »

Sonic eut du mal à se réveiller immédiatement. Il se décide à ouvrir les yeux, et voit qu'il s'agit de Tails, son meilleur ami.

« Tails ! » S'exclame Sonic, content de voir son petit frère. D'un geste rapide, il se leva. « Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Tu étais en train de dormir ? _Demande le petit renard doré._

\- Héhé, oui. » _Répond le hérisson, légèrement gêné._

Les deux amis rigolèrent doucement. Puis Sonic demande :

« Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

Tails fut comme perturbé par cette question. Le renard devient un peu embarrassé, et baissa les yeux… Sonic commence à s'inquiéter, puis remarque que Tails avait les deux mains derrière son dos. Naturellement, il lui aurait demandé tout de suite ce qu'il cache derrière lui, mais il préfère attendre que ce soit lui qui parle en premier. Après quelques secondes de silence, Tails reprit confiance en lui.

« Hum… » Commence Tails. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. » Finit-il en tendant à Sonic une lettre.

Le hérisson bleu eut un petit élan de surprise. Curieux, il prit la lettre et l'ouvre… Et vit qu'il s'agit d'un texte rédigé par son meilleur ami.

 _« Il était une fois, un petit renard abandonné dans la forêt était emplit de tristesse. Sa famille a disparu, et le pauvre animal n'avait pas d'amis à qui se confier. Il ne faisait que courir, sans but, pleurant et criant en espérant qu'un jour, son cri sera entendu._

 _Le temps s'écoulait lentement pour le petit renard. Les jours se répétaient inlassablement, tous se ressemblant, fuyant les chasseurs et tentant de construire un foyer. L'animal se sentait seul, et pensait ne jamais trouver le bonheur. Mais un beau jour, tout changea._

 _C'était un jour de pluie. Le petit renard, très fatigué, ne pouvait se déplacer et tremblait de froid. Il sanglotait tout seul, maudissant son triste sort… Puis une forme se dessina au loin, et s'approcha doucement de lui. Etait-ce un chasseur, venu profiter de la faiblesse de l'animal ? Pour toute surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était un hérisson, intrigué par la vue de ce jeune renard allongé au sol sous la pluie._

 _« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda le hérisson au renard. « Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? »_

 _Le renard eut un peu de mal à répondre, mais arriva à trouver un peu de force pour s'adresser à son interlocuteur._

 _« … Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir depuis un long moment. Je suis épuisé par ma course. » Dit-il d'une voix affaibli, mais clair. « Mais je suis habitué à ce quotidien. Ça a toujours été comme ça. »_

 _Le renard essuya quelques larmes de ses yeux. Le hérisson fut surprit par cette réponse._

 _« Tu vas attraper froid en restant dehors sous la pluie ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Viens avec moi, il y a un abri pas loin d'ici. »_

 _C'était au tour du jeune renard d'être surprit. Ce hérisson… S'inquiétait pour lui ? Il voulait l'aider ? Etait-ce possible ? Le renard n'en revenait pas. Pour une raison étrange, l'animal ne ressentait aucune moquerie ni une once de méchanceté venant du hérisson. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le renard n'avait pas peur. Avant, il vivait dans la solitude, sans pouvoir appeler quelqu'un d' « ami ». Aujourd'hui, Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin parler avec quelqu'un._

 _Retrouvant un peu de force, le renard suivit le hérisson dans une grotte inhabitée. Tous deux se réfugièrent à l'intérieur pour se protéger de la pluie battante. Le hérisson disparut un temps au fond de l'abri pour revenir avec un sac, abandonné par une personne. Il chercha dedans, et sortit une serviette. Le hérisson le donna au renard, qui s'essuya frénétiquement pour se sécher._

 _« Merci. » Dit le renard au hérisson._

 _Le hérisson lui sourit._

 _« De rien !_

 _\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?_

 _\- Je me baladais tranquillement dans cette forêt, quand soudain il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Alors, j'ai rebroussé chemin, puis j'ai vu quelqu'un à terre. C'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé. Tu semblais blessé, et je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul comme ça. »_

 _Le renard n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, et resta silencieux pendant un moment._

 _« … Je vois._

 _\- Hum ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- … »_

 _Le renard regardait vers la forêt, toujours enveloppé sous la pluie. Est-ce qu'il devait raconter ce qu'il a vécu au hérisson ? Va-t-il se moquer de lui ? Après un court moment de réflexion, il se décida finalement de tout lui dire._

 _« Je n'ai pas de foyer, pas d'amis ni de famille. Je passe ma vie à fuir les chasseurs, tentant de survivre par tous les moyens. La tristesse et la solitude sont mes seuls compagnons. Ça fait longtemps que ça dure… »_

 _Sur cette dernière phrase, le renard s'allongea au sol et pleurait sous ses pattes, gémissant doucement. C'était si dur pour lui…_

 _Le hérisson se dirigea près de lui, et lui caressait le front pendant quelques minutes. Après un temps, le renard releva doucement la tête pour regarder le petit animal._

 _« Tu as vécu autant de temps tout seul, à ton âge… » Commence le hérisson, ému par le récit du renard. « … Eh bien, ce temps est terminé._

 _\- … Hein ?_

 _\- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je resterais toujours auprès de toi. Demain, quand la pluie se sera arrêtée, nous partirons de cette forêt. Pour dire vrai, moi aussi je me sens un peu seul, malgré le fait que je voyage beaucoup. Partons d'ici ensemble._

 _\- … Ce… C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui ! » Répond le hérisson, lui souriant gentiment._

 _Le renard n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Etais-ce la fatigue qui le faisait halluciner ? Mais à la vue du regard sincère du hérisson, il crut à ses paroles._

 _La pluie étant toujours présente, les deux animaux restèrent dans la grotte, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain, comme l'avait prédit le hérisson, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Les deux animaux sortirent de la grotte, et partirent de la forêt. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent un voyage, tous les deux ensemble._

 _Le renard et le hérisson apprirent à se connaître, et tous deux sont devenus amis, pouvant compter l'un sur l'autre._

 _Le renard retrouva le sourire et le goût de vivre, et c'est grâce à ce hérisson._

 _Sa rencontre avec lui fut le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et s'il devait lui dire un mot, ce serait celui-ci :_

 _Merci. »_

Aucun mot ne venait à l'esprit de Sonic, après avoir lu le texte de Tails. Il était ému… Emu et heureux.

« Je sais, je ne suis pas très bon à l'écriture. » Déclare Tails, un tout petit peu gêné. « Mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi… Tu te souviens de ce jour où on s'est rencontré tous les deux ? J'étais tout seul et moqué par tous à cause de mes deux queues ou ma passion pour la mécanique. Mais toi, tu m'as accepté tel que je suis. Tu as toujours été auprès de moi, tu m'as protégé, emmené avec toi dans tes aventures, et tu m'as considéré comme ton meilleur ami… Et pour ça, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Merci Sonic, d'être mon ami. » _Tails sourit au hérisson bleu._

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Sonic. Ce fameux jour où tous les deux se sont rencontrés… Comment l'oublier ? Quand Sonic a croisé le chemin de Tails, ce fut le début d'une longue amitié entre eux. Peu importe la situation et les mésaventures qu'ils ont vécues, ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, s'entraidant et se protégeant mutuellement. Sonic aime son meilleur ami… Non, son petit frère.

« … Tails… »

Le renard commence à s'inquiéter en voyant la réaction du hérisson. Oh non, est-ce que son texte ne lui a pas plu ?

« Sonic ? Est-ce que ça- »

Avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase, Sonic prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« Merci, Tails. »

Tails soupira de soulagement, content de voir qu'il s'agissait de pleurs de joies et non de tristesse. Le renard fit un câlin à son ami, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

« Je t'aime, grand frère. _Dit Tails à Sonic._

\- Moi aussi, petit frère. » _Lui répond ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres._


End file.
